Nowadays, the outdoor umbrella with illumination in the prior art cannot save energy, and the light cannot be controlled to adjust the brightness by any control means, such as remote control or touch control. Furthermore, the outdoor umbrella with illumination in the prior art fails to protect eyes since the light is naked in the air and not covered by a shade or a panel; and the light of the outdoor umbrella can only be turned on or turned off simply, thus the brightness of the light cannot be adjusted, if desired. In addition, the light of the umbrella should be turned on or turned off manually, and remote control and operation of the light cannot be achieved. Therefore, in order to eliminate the defect of the prior art, the present invention aims to provide an outdoor umbrella with remote touch-controlled LED lights.